


Happy Hallowe'en from the Holmes'

by PendrickLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hallowe'en
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Anthea celebrating Hallowe'en together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hallowe'en from the Holmes'

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWE'EN MYTHEA LOVERS.

Mycroft left work at a reasonable hour on Halloween night. He knew Anthea was dressing up, just for him, but at this point, he still wasn’t sure what she’d be wearing for him.  
When he walked into his home, he started going up the stairs to the bedroom that he shared with her. His phone quietly beeped in his pocket, alerting him to a text message.

[Text; From: Anthea]: Mycroft, my love, open the door sexily and strip for me before getting on the bed, ok? xA.

Mycroft chuckled at the text before replying.

[Text; To: Anthea]: Alright, my dearest, of course. As you wish, my darling. xMH

He finished walking up the stairs and opened their bedroom door, going to look at Anthea who was stretched out on the bed on her stomach, one foot in the air., dressed as a very sexy bunny. Mycroft's cock jumped in his pants at the very sight of her like that. He swallowed quickly, not taking his eyes off her.

“Evening Mycroft,” Anthea purred getting off the bed and quickly pushing him onto it. “Change of plans dear.”

“Alright,” he gasped as he felt her grab his arousal and pulling it out of his boxers before he even realized that she had gotten his trousers undone and down to his knees. “Why?”

“You were taking too long,” she replied. “Gosh, I'm lying on the bed, begging you to rip your clothes off and make love to me, but instead you just stand there.” She went further down the bed and removed his shoes and socks before pulling his trousers and boxers off and throwing them on the floor. After she was finished undressing his top half, she proceeded to pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Luckily he had removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie before coming upstairs. “That's much better handsome,” she said, smirking. She kissed his lips softly and put her hands on his chest.

Mycroft smiled up at her. “You look gorgeous,” he said, touching her breasts gently through her costume. 

“Well, thank you love. I'm glad you like it. I picked it out especially for you,” she said. “Now, may I remove it so we can have sex?”

Mycroft nodded and began helping Anthea out of her costume. She was more gorgeous than any woman he had ever laid eyes on.

In just over a minute, Anthea was naked on the bed. Mycroft gazed at her lustfully as he got on top of her. Anthea nodded, silently stating that she was ready for him. Mycroft smiled softly as he gently rolled his hips into her's, entering her. Anthea moaned softly and Mycroft smiled, knowing that he could somehow pleasure his secretary like this. She was a gorgeous man and could have any man she wanted, but she wanted him. He was the luckiest man in the world.

“I love you,” Anthea whispered softly.

“I love you too,” he said, pulling out slightly before gently reentering her. It took mere minutes until they both reached their release.

Anthea looked at Mycroft in the eyes as they lay on the bed, gazing at each other. “Kids'll probably start coming to the door soon, I suggest we change into proper-for-children-to-see costumes,” Anthea said after a moment.

“Yeah, you're right,” Mycroft said as they both got off the bed and got into the Hallowe'en costumes that they had purchased for handing out candy. Just as they were coming down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Mycroft opened it and greeted the children with a bright 'hello.' He handed them candy and shut the door, looking up at Anthea. She was dressed as a cowgirl. The cowgirl to his cowboy. They had figured kids would like the costumes. He pulled his lasso from his belt and threw it at Anthea. It went around her and he smirked, pulling her slowly and gently towards him, planting a kiss on her lips before the doorbell rang again. He pulled the lasso off her and allowed her to answer the door.

For the next hour or two, Mycroft and Anthea handed out candy to children, stole several kisses and eventually, started eating the candy meant for the children, right from the candy bowl. 

When the night was over, Mycroft and Anthea made love to one another, hoping that soon they would have their own child to take trick-or-treating.


End file.
